In The Tent
by ChibiFangirl
Summary: Yuki is training with Itachi and she kind of spazzes out. Itachi x OC


Yuki fell in the shallow lake, crashing against the hard surface. She was training with Itachi, who was her partner temporarily. Originally Kisame was Itachi's partner but Yuki was new to the group and she knew Itachi from her past, so Pein had requested her to train with Itachi as he sent Kisame off on his own for a bit. Yuki however, wasn't a ninja. She was a medic who fell in love with Itachi since they were little and refused to leave the Akatsuki base if she didn't get to be with him. The group were about to kill her but Itachi had stopped them. Pein eventually gave in and made Itachi her senpai.

"Your good." Yuki said, getting up from the ground and dusting herself off. "I can see why you're the most feared ninja in the leaf."

"I think that is enough training for the day." Itachi said.

"Yeah, I'm getting tired." Yuki said.

"Lets pitch camp over here and head our way back to the base tomorrow." Itachi suggested.

"That's fine." Yuki said with a blush.

"What's wrong?" He asked, noticing her blushing.

"No-Nothing is wrong."

"Your turning awfully red." Itachi said, putting a hand on her forehead. "Do you have a fever?"

She shook her head and said, 'Its just I never slept in the same room with a man before."

"Get used to it." Itachi said "The akatsuki is full of men."

Yuki pouted and followed him. Sometimes he could be rather cold to her. He didn't understand a woman's feelings, espically a virgin's. She followed him anyway as he put up a tent.

"You make a fire while I get food." He said.

"Okay." Yuki said with a smile.

Itachi was gone and back rather quickly. He was an excellent hunter.

"What did you bring back?" Yuki asked, curiously. She noticed it was SOME kind of fish.

"Salmon." He said.

As the ate Itachi questioned Yuki why she had followed him into the akatsuki. "Why did you follow me? You were much safer at home than you are here."

Yuki shook her head, "I have no purpose in being there. My family constantly looks down on me, I considered going to the academy but I didn't want to look stupid since I am sixteen and everyone else there is much smaller than me. I just want to be with you like how we used to be."

"I see." Itachi said. "However don't think its all fun and games. We do serious work. We kill for a living and I don't want you getting hurt."

"I promise I will be good." Yuki said.

Once they had finished their meal Itachi said, "Your clothes are still awfully wet and dirty from our training session. I sugguest you leave them outside to dry."

Yuki blushed again. "Y-You mean you want me naked?"

"Unless you want to get sick, then yes." Itachi said. "Don't worry I have blankets."

"I don't know, I still feel rather uncomfortable…" Yuki said.

"Then I'll take mine off as well." Itachi said.

That made Yuki even redder. She watched him take off his cloak and he said, "Well? Take them off."

She still wouldn't shed any clothing. He came closer and started slowly taking off her clothes, she shivered at his movements.

His husky breath trickled on her skin, "You look beautiful."

He went in the tent and motioned her to come inside. She felt aroused and fearful but she went inside anyway. They were wrapped in blankets. Itachi pulled Yuki close.

"Here, I'll make you warmer." He said, wrapping his strong arms around her.

She blushed again. At first there was no movement but after a few moments Yuki could feel Itachi caressing her breast.

"I-Itachi." She shrieked.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself." He taunted. He kept teasing her by saying, "Does it feel good?"

She moaned and nodded. Itachi then got on top of her and asked, "Would you like me to make you feel much better than you ever felt before?"

"I-Itachi, you don't know how long I wanted you to say that." Yuki said quietly.

Itachi smirked and bent down to suck on Yuki's nipple as she moaned in pleasure. With Itachi's hand he massaged her breast. After a while he then switched nipples.

Itachi's lips went further down her body. He spread her legs apart and began licking her insides, she shrieked in pleasure.

"ITACHI!" She gasped.

"Like it don't you?" Itachi teased.

"Uh-huh." She said.

He continued licking her, making her squirm and gasp for pleasure. Finally hot liquid entered his mouth. She was at her breaking point.

Itachi then postioned himself to enter her with his manhood.

"Don't make it hurt." She pleaded.

"I'll try not to." Itachi said, kissing her forehead. Then he slammed inside her, making her body feel as if it was being torn apart.

"NNNNGH!" She cried, digging her nails inside Itachi's thick muscles.

Itachi noticed Yuki's pain. "Would you like me to stop?"

Yuki shook her head. She wanted to finish what they had started. Eventually she started feeling pleasure. "Oh ITAAAAACHI!"

Itachi smirked and kept thrusting inside her. She begged for him to go faster. She wanted it harder. Finally they both reached their climaxes.

"I love you Yuki." Itachi said with a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you too, Itachi." Yuki said.

~

"Yuki, you airhead." Itachi said coldly. "We must find camp before it gets dark."

Yuki shook her head and followed Itachi towards camp. If only her experience was real.


End file.
